


Criminal

by withoutyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutyou/pseuds/withoutyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is kidnapped and finds himself falling for his captor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

It was approaching midnight and all Harry Styles wanted to do was to run to his local convenience store and grab a pack of beer. Harry had a routine of sorts. Every Friday night he would purchase a case of alcohol and drink himself silly until he passed out on his couch in front of his outdated television. He was quite young but he was already living on his own. It was hard at first but he eventually got used to it. He liked having his own place and he preferred it since he could follow his own rules and he didn’t have to follow anyone else’s.

Harry reluctantly pulled his hands out of his pockets and zipped up his dark grey hoodie. He could see his breath ghosting in the freezing air with every sigh and gasp that passed his lips. His light eyes lit up as the neon sign hanging and flashing outside of the store came into view. Harry quickened his strides and shivered as a cold gust of wind swept by. As he neared the building, he began to have a bad feeling and he couldn’t shake it off.

He wasn't superstitious, but last weekend he had dropped his friend Liam's mirror and broke it by accident. Harry believed that it was coming back to bite him in the arse because since that day, he often found himself winding up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The curly haired lad pushed open the door to the convenience store.

His nerves calmed when he heard a familiar jingling sound above his head. Harry didn’t get far into the shop. A sharp click was heard and Harry’s green eyes found themselves staring into the barrel of a hand gun pointed in his direction. Harry froze and his palms began to sweat. He decided that Liam's broken mirror was definitely responsible for the situation he now found himself in.

"Oh fuck me,” Harry muttered to himself.

He pressed against the back of the door with a start. Harry tore his eyes from the barrel and looked past it to glue on the person wielding the weapon. A lad with a ski mask covering his face stood in front of him. The masked man tilted his to the side.

"Stay where you are."

The man in the ski mask turned to the frightened cashier behind the cash.

"You," the burglar moved close and read the blond's name tag. "Niall, is it? Open up the register and throw all the cash in here."

A dark backpack was thrown at Niall and the lad caught it with shaky hands. He punched in some keys and Harry watched as the cash drawer popped open. Harry and the burglar watched silently as Niall began filling the backpack with cash. After the till was empty, he set the bag onto the counter and took a step back. The mysterious lad grabbed the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to Harry and tilted his chin upwards.

"Curly, you're coming with me."

Harry gave the crook a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious? I'm not going anywhere with you."

The burglar took a couple of strides and stood in front of him. He leaned in and Harry held his breath as the gun came up to his face.

"Sorry princess, but you don't have a choice. I'm the one with the gun," the burglar waved the weapon to emphasize his point. "And if I were you, I'd listen to me.”

A shiver ran down Harry's spine at the kidnapper's tone and he turned away. He could see Niall giving him a helpless look from behind the counter. Harry bit his lip and considered. He let out the breath he was holding in and gave the other a defeated look.

“Alright, I’ll come with you.” Harry said finally in a small voice.

The other grinned behind his mask.

"Good, let's go."

Harry felt a hand grip his upper arm and pull him along out the store. Harry stumbled as he was led across the parking lot. They stopped in front of a dark coloured car and his kidnapper let go of the tight grip he had on Harry's arm. The curly haired lad glared at the burglar who probably didn't even notice since the night was so dark. He silently watched as the masked burglar turned kidnapper threw the back pack into the trunk of his car.

Harry's thoughts began to race and he considered running but as if the burglar read his mind, his captor closed the trunk and the dreaded gun came into sight. 

"Get in," the muffled voice said, gesturing to the car.

Harry hesitantly got into the automobile. He settled in his seat and he felt panic rushing through him. He was in a car with a criminal – a crazy lad who just robbed a store and threatened him with a gun. There was no one else in the parking lot and Harry watched as the masked man switched the car's ignition on and slammed on the breaks. Tires screeched as his captor drove the car in a strange zigzag pattern out the parking lot and onto the road.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

He was not expecting this guy to be such a terrible driver. His kidnapper made another sharp turn and Harry groaned when his face met the glass surface of the window.

When they were out of the parking lot and the building was no longer visible, the crook reached down and pulled the black material over his head. He then ran a hand through his flat and messy hair in an upward motion. Harry's eyes widened and he did a double take. He recognized the crazy lad sitting beside him.

His kidnapper was Zayn Malik.

Zayn was a few years older than Harry and he had attended the same school as him. Zayn had graduated, which is why it took Harry a while to register who he was. They never had any classes together due to their age gap and they never spoke. Harry wasn't even sure if Zayn knew his name.

Harry only knew Zayn's name because of an incident he had in his sophomore year. He had caught the dark haired lad watching him from a distance ironically in a parking lot. It was outside the school and Harry had found the mysterious, older lad interesting and he had asked his friend Louis about him.

“Who’s that?” Harry asked curiously. “The smoker with the tattoos staring right at us,”

Louis looked up from his cellphone and followed Harry’s gaze with his eyes. He frowned.  
  
“That’s Zayn. Stay away from him Harry, he’s nothing but trouble.”

Harry was new to the school but he didn't have to worry about not knowing anyone. He was thankfully reunited with his childhood friend Louis Tomlinson. The brown haired boy standing beside him with his attention directed back to his phone was a senior - a few grades ahead of Harry - and he was the captain of the school's foot ball team. Louis was popular, well liked and he practically knew everyone which amused Harry consistenly when they would get stopped in the halls. 

"Trouble's my middle name." Harry replied cheekily.

"Your middle name's Edward." Louis replied without looking up.  

Harry snorted and crossed his arms. He snuck another glance across the parking lot and sure enough Zayn was watching. Harry quickly looked away, his face burning up. Harry found out that Louis knew Zayn from mutual friends. Zayn had a troubled bad boy look to him. His hair was messy like a rocker’s, his face was unreadable, and his dark, well fitted tee drew Harry’s gaze to his chest before roaming down his arm to the dark ink that formed his sleeve. Harry was too far to tell what the tattoos were but he could appreciate art. He had a couple of tattoos himself.

Harry licked his lips and watched as Zayn lowered his cigarette and exhaled. Harry could see the smoke curling in the air and the younger lad could have sworn Zayn winked at him. Harry flushed and smiled rather shyly. Louis didn’t seem to notice what was going on. He was too occupied with his phone and texting. After that strange incident, Harry occassionally spotted Zayn around the school. Harry never did find out why Zayn was labelled as trouble.

Until now.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts when Zayn stopped the car at a red light. He watched as Zayn leaned down and reached into his pocket to retrieve his lighter. His kidnapper cupped a hand around his cigarette, shielding it from the cold night air as he lit it up. He stuffed the lighter back into his pocket, took a deep drag from the stick and blew the smoke out the window before turning to Harry. Zayn had beautiful hazel eyes and they were tinted with a dark red hue from the stoplight in the pitch black night. There were so many things Harry wanted to say but he he bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret. His kidnapper's lips tugged into an amused smirk at his captive's dilemma.

"You look like you wanna say something," Zayn said casually. "Don't hold back, Curly."

Harry's face and ears flushed a light crimson at the sound of Zayn's voice. He had never heard Zayn speak before and Harry had to admit the older lad's voice just made him more attractive, which worried him. Harry silently patted himself on the back for deciding to wear a hat, which was preventing the other boy from seeing his ears turn red.

"My name's not Curly, you arse. It's Harry."

Harry froze. He had just insulted his kidnapper. Who was armed and dangerous. Harry silently began to imagine the stories that will be written about him as a victim on the front page of tomorrow's newspapers. Unexpectedly, Zayn laughed causing Harry's wild thoughts to slowly fade. Zayn lazily tapped the top of his cigarette with his finger out the window. 

"Okay Harry," Zayn said. "How old are you?"

Harry watched the other lad take another drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out into the night. Harry considered fibbing about his age but he figured there was no point.

"Seventeen," Harry said. He adjusted his light blue beanie over his head and sunk deeper into his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the young man beside him a curious side-glance. "You?"

The other lad continued driving as the red light faded to green.

"Nineteen.”

Harry’s kidnapper took another long drag and looked into his rear-view mirror as he turned a corner. Harry stared at the boy dressed in dark clothing. The kid was only two years older than him and he was already robbing stores and pointing guns around. The younger boy unconsciously licked his lips.

“You went to my school."

There was a pause. The older lad turned his head to look at Harry and they locked eyes briefly. Zayn didn’t bother to confirm or deny it but Harry knew he was right.

"Louis warned me about you but I thought he was just being dramatic." Harry felt frustration well up inside him at Zayn's silence. Harry sat up in his seat. “No more games. Why did you kidnap me, Zayn?” Harry demanded.

The other didn't even flinch at the use of his name.

“Well, obviously I did it because I wanted to.” Zayn answered easily.

Harry frowned and pursed his lips at the evasive answer. He figured there wouldn't be any use pressing the other lad so he changed the subject.

"Listen, you do realize that there was a camera outside the shop, right? They've probably caught your licence plate on tape while you were driving away." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head lightly. He was getting car sick. "Turn the car around, mate. You can turn yourself in or whatever, I don't care. If you let me go, I'll even forget this ever happened and we can go out separate ways."

A bark of laugher escaped Zayn. The curly haired lad watched on confusedly.

“How can any of this be funny to you? The camera has your license plates on tape." Harry said slowly. "You’re gonna get caught and you’re going to go to prison you clown.” 

Zayn grinned and although Harry could only see the older lad’s profile, he was pretty sure Zayn was grinning ear to ear.

"You think I didn't know that? Please babe, there's a reason why I was driving all over the place when we left." He pauses and flicks his cigarette out the car window. He turns to Harry and gave him a small smile that showed his perfect teeth. "I know all of the camera’s blind spots."

Harry opened his mouth to say something and then he closed it in disbelief. 

"Don’t 'babe' me. You're nuts. Let me out of this car.” 

Zayn chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Harry before turning his eyes back on the road. Harry inwardly fumed as Zayn's lips curve into a smirk.

"You want me to let you out of a moving car? That can be arranged."

Harry gulped. Zayn didn’t sound like he was joking. He knew that he was supposed to sit back and go along with what his captor wanted but Harry wasn’t one to let others order him around. He had been told that he was stubborn, hard-headed and he didn’t like to lose. Harry knew Zayn still had a gun on his person and although he didn’t want to provoke Zayn or make him angry, Harry couldn’t hold his frustration back anymore. He had to do something to escape. He narrowed his eyes at the driver.

"Stop the car.”

“No.”

“Fine, I don’t need you,” Harry said, throwing his arms up. “I’ll show myself out.”

Without pausing to think, Harry pulled open the door on his side and he swallowed thickly. Cold air hit him like a punch and he shuddered. Harry watched the ground beneath the car pass by in a blur like scenes from a movie on fast-forward. His hair whipped wildly from the wind and he brushed his bangs to the side as he held onto the car’s door. Zayn switched his attention between Harry and the road and unconsciously slowed the car down.

"What the fuck are you doing, Harry? Close the damn door," Zayn commanded, his voice rising.

“No,” Harry said stubbornly, repeating what Zayn had said to him.

Harry didn't know what he was doing but in his head he thought it was a pretty good idea. Taking a deep breath and praying that he'd live after this, Harry jumped and rolled out of the car. He angled his body forward and kept his head and arms close to his body as he rolled onto the ground. He felt grass and leaves crushing underneath his weight and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He was covered in dirt and newly formed scratches and bruises. He groaned in pain, holding his stomach.

Harry heard a car screech to a stop and the sound of panicked footsteps rushing in his direction. He heard leaves crunching and the he felt someone kneel down beside him. A cold hand was placed on his shoulder and Harry coughed and gasped desperately for breath. He felt himself being rolled over from his side onto his back. He cursed and tried to block out the distorted voice speaking to him.

"You idiot," Zayn said through gritted teeth. "You fucking idiot. What in the world were you thinking pulling that stunt back there?"  
  
"Shut up, you're too loud." Harry muttered weakly.

Harry coughed as Zayn carefully lifted his head into his lap. He was too exhausted to protest. 

"You could’ve died." Zayn whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and he winced when he felt a drop of liquid hit his cheek. He opened his eyes and stared straight into Zayn's worry filled eyes. It was starting to rain. Harry began to feel his eyelids grow heavier and the pain throughout his body numbing.

“Fuck,” he faintly heard Zayn whisper. “Stay awake. Please, Harry. Damn it, stay awake!”

Zayn's voice sounded as if he was far away despite Harry lying on his lap. The rain began to pour harder Zayn pulled Harry close in an attempt to shield him from it. Harry was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

_Don’t fall asleep, don’t fall asleep, don’t fall asleep_

It was no use. His eyelids were growing heavier and he couldn’t hear what Zayn was saying to him.

“I am awake. I am.” Harry moaned.

Harry felt himself being lifted gently off the ground. His wet hair and clothes clung to him and Harry snuggled closer into the comforting warmth surrounding him. Harry willed his eyes to open and he raised his green eyes upwards. The last thing he saw was a pair of concerned hazel eyes before the colors of his world twisted into darkness.


End file.
